


囚犯

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 安娜在一间陌生的房间哭喊着醒来，发现自己忘记了与自己有关的一切。作为员工巡视病房的时候，她看见了一位安静的白金发女子，不知怎么觉得她十分熟悉……
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	囚犯

（一）

一只温暖的手抚上她的脸。逐渐模糊的视线中，那嘴唇一开一合，声音远在天边：

“You always——”

“——啊！”

Anna从漫长的噩梦中睁眼，但身体仍未醒来，朦胧中，身体的正下方仿佛有个黑洞，将她扭曲、撕扯，拉入深渊。她尖叫，咳嗽，试图抓住身边所有她能抓到的东西，又在下一秒像握到烧红的铁、抓狂地将之丢远。

这种混乱的状态不知持续了多久，直到迷糊的大脑慢慢苏醒，Anna发觉自己蜷缩在房间的角落里，抹一把脸，眼睛肿得一碰就疼，脸上湿漉漉的。

是眼泪吗？她在哭吗？

Anna把脑袋抵着墙，使劲揉着眼，试图理清思路。

但没有思路，或者说——什么都没有。

她的记忆一片空白，只觉得自己的胸腔空了一整块，却不知自己为何如此空虚。

这是哪里，发生了什么事？

Anna在一间单人房里，除了乱得像刚被洗劫过——这应该是她做的——和寻常房子倒没什么区别。

天已大亮，挡不住刺眼阳光越过被她强硬拉扯下大半的窗帘，穿过围住窗户的道道栏杆，在地面投下亮白色条纹。

……等等，什么？栏杆？为什么窗户要被监狱似的栏杆围着？

Anna本来昏昏沉沉的，被这念头吓了个清醒。

“咚！”

“Anna！我听到很大响声，你还——啊。”

房间的门开了。Anna仍保持缩在角落的狼狈姿态，就和闯进来的人四目相对。

那是个红发男人。

对方的目光迅速扫过Anna身上单薄的T恤衫，转过身背对着她，低着头，挠挠脸颊：“抱歉，我担心你有事，就找了备用钥匙……失礼了。”

他是谁来着？

Anna想不起来，但空荡房间的第二人起了安抚的效果，让她有余力缓过气站起身，望向那个宽厚的背影。

空虚得叫人恐慌的胸腔感受到隐约暖意。她认识他，是吗？

“我马上就好。”Anna决定这么回应。假装正常比闹笑话好，不能让关心她的人操心。说不定她是昨晚嗑药嗨过头，把自己的脑子磕飞了。

呃，她是这样的人设吗？

“嗯，嗯。”男人支支吾吾地应着，出门离开，但在他关上门的前一秒，还是开口问道：“你确定你还好吧，Anna？”

Anna再次揉揉哭得发疼的眼睛，瞟见被打到地上摔成两半的笔记本电脑，耸肩：“昨晚看了三部‘忠犬八公’式电影加一部电锯惊魂的好结果。多棒的晚上！”

“啊哈。嗯……有什么事情一定要跟我说。毕竟……”男人僵硬地笑着应付，收起笑容，似乎有些害羞和紧张，清了清嗓子，才说：

“You always have me.”

他叫Hans。

Anna看了一眼男人胸前的姓名牌，又低头看看自己的。“Anna”，没错，这是她的名字，但下面的职业却陌生得激不起她的任何情绪：“阿塔霍兰病院医护人员”，这是什么鬼？

“今天你照例负责A区。”Hans说，把Anna的工作一一指给她。他用的词是“照例”，却把Anna的责任说得非常详细，好像她是个初来乍到者一样。或许他看出了自己的魂不守舍？

Anna试图装出一切正常的样子，一边努力把Hans说的内容全部记下来，观察周围环境。

她现在住在一家病院的房间里。她也不是囚犯。

远处隐约传来哭吼声。

Anna默不作声地翻了翻她手里的病例。如果她没有理解错的话，这大概是家精神病病院。

“差不多就是这些了。”Hans拍了拍他手中的本子，递给Anna，“没问题吧？”

“嗯，当然！”Anna语气欢快，借此掩藏心虚，“那你就照例去B区——”

她停下来。

因为Hans倾身，亲了亲她的额头。

“那么，中午食堂见。”他说。

Anna愣愣地站在原地，看着那个穿着白大褂的男人越走越远。“you always have me”……她的梦境里应当就是这句话。虽然她连那个人的性别都记不清楚，但她还记得说那句话的人有着异常的力量，可以抚平她的一切不安。

她不自觉地按动自己手里的圆珠笔，“咔哒咔哒”，直到那个使人安心的背影在拐角离去。

记忆还没有恢复，可刚醒来的慌张确实被Hans抚平了。

Anna冲自己点点头，感到噩梦的恐慌退去，日常终于一如既往地走向了她。

她转身去工作，敲敲自己的脑袋；再深吸一口气，试图让心口那始终存在的空虚感消失。

或许她昨晚真的乱吃了什么会让脑子搅成浆糊的药。

（二）

与其说是病人，不如说是囚犯。

病人们安安静静地坐在栏杆围成的病房里，像是囚犯，既被铁栏杆围住，也被自己的疾病围住。

Anna努力不和病人们对上目光，心虚地完成自己的工作，冒了一身的冷汗。谢天谢地，今天她要做的工作不需要什么专业技能，不会闹出大问题。她得快点找回记忆。

“嗯……这几间病房都没问题了……”Anna嘀咕着翻阅册子，照着地图一路走过好几间空的病房，才在最安静的医院角落里找到她负责管辖的最后一间病房。

这间病房没有铁栏杆。

Anna奇怪着，还是掏出钥匙打开了门。

“你——”

她的问候卡在喉咙里。

里面坐着一个女人。与之前的病人不同，她的病房布置得像一个居所，精神病人禁止的尖锐物件在她这里被大大方方地摆在桌上，只有她身上过大的病号服能说明她的病人身份。她的皮肤雪白——或者说，惨白，金黄色的头发也浅得接近白色，简直要和白色的病院融为一体。她戴着耳机，正专注地低声哼唱，完全没有意识到Anna的前来。

Anna勉强咽了口唾沫，心脏跳得飞快，而她不明白为什么。她不明白为什么自己会在这个女人面前如此恐慌，就像她不明白为什么早上醒来时会在记忆全无的情况下嚎啕大哭。

“El——”Anna确认一遍病例，试图叫出女人的名字，但两个音节的单词就卡了一个音。她慌慌张张地又看了那名字一眼，手直哆嗦，险些把本子丢到地上：“El——Elsa。”

叫做Elsa的女人被吓了一跳，愣愣地抬头看向Anna。

她的眼睛是浅蓝色的，在阳光下泛着绿。像冬季最平静时的海，海面似乎下一秒就会冻结成冰，却始终带着点摇篮似的叫人安心的波澜。她的眉毛比Anna的细且淡，开心和难过的时候都会皱起来，呈现一个八字。

那淡淡的眉毛轻轻上扬。

咦？Anna这才意识到，对方的眉毛从始至终都没有皱起来。那为什么她会知道Elsa的眉毛即使在难过时也会皱起来？

记忆依旧没有恢复，她依旧不明白眼前这女人意味着什么，但那八字眉的印象自然得像一个常识，一个刻进骨子的知识，从她的脑袋里蹦出来。

“Anna……Anna！”

“啊，在！”Anna这才想起来回应，傻得像课上睡着的孩子被老师喊醒。

Elsa皱起了眉。

对，是这样的，她皱眉时就是向下弯的，连眉毛末梢都会微微垂下来。而且她在笑的时候，垂得会更厉害些。Anna想着，听见Elsa的声音遥遥传来：“你今天来这里干什么？”

“呃？来这里干什么……啊！”Anna翻了翻病历本，才意识到她今天是不需要来Elsa这里的。她理所当然地以为所有病房都要看一遍。她就胡编乱造：“就、就是看看你怎么样。你看，住在这么个角落病房，实在太寂寞了。”

Elsa不满地抿抿嘴，放在大腿上的手攥成拳头。

这双骨节分明的手握起来是什么感觉？Anna该清楚的，但她一时想不起来。好像会比她冰不少？这手会一年四季都冰冰凉凉，像刚握过一罐冰可乐，有些可怜，Anna不喜欢这种感觉，心脏一扯、一扯，想要把这双手捧着、捂暖，然后把她最轻最轻的吻落到对方的指节上……

那手离开大腿，把碎发撩到耳后。

“那你还不走？”Elsa侧开头，语气里藏着焦躁。

Anna想也不想地回：“为什么？”

“‘为什么’？”Elsa重复，唇抿得更紧了。

那唇半张的时候，会是什么样子？

Elsa飞快地看了Anna一眼：“你盯我盯得太久了。很没有……礼貌。”

Anna跟着抿唇，还不自觉地吮吸着自己的下唇里侧，心想：啊，她的耳根红了！

……嗯？等等，刚刚Elsa说了什么？

“对不起。”Anna说，为了表示真诚，立马直起腰背着手，军人似的一撇头，把目光落到天花板最角落里。于是Elsa变成她余光里一个白色的模糊人影。Anna总想着把那人影看清楚，又强迫自己把焦点聚到那个毫无意义的角落里。她的心跳得更快了。

“你还不走，杵在这儿当守卫么？”Elsa说，语气刻意地冷下来，像冰做成的利刃，带弯钩的那种，探进Anna那片漆黑的记忆，刺进肉里，把藏得深深的情绪勾出来了一点。

Anna的身子有点抖，呼吸时胸口好像堵着块大石头。而且，再一次地，她不知道自己为何如此。

“我很抱歉……”Anna抿着嘴，又道了次歉，竟在句尾打着颤，委屈的眼泪掉下来。

怪了，她为什么要在不熟的人面前哭？她在Hans面前都不会这样！

“就是……我不知道。对不起。我今天有些不正常。”

算了。既然她的哭泣让她获得了这些。

Anna捧着温暖的热巧克力，陷进深绿色的单人沙发里，瞅着饮料冒出的热气模糊了对面坐着的人影。她想起自己掉眼泪时Elsa吓得从原地蹦起来的惊慌失措的样子，忍不住把嘴巴埋进衣领子里，咧着嘴傻笑。

“工作很闲吗？”不知为何，Elsa总是避免与Anna目光接触，她低头玩弄着陶瓷杯杯口，犹豫片刻，才补上一句：“你……以前，可没有这么闲。”

“总有闲下来的时候嘛。”Anna撒谎撒得愈发顺溜，目光从眼前氤氲热气挪到Elsa的麻花辫发梢，再从发梢挪到热巧克力的涟漪上，心脏砰砰直跳，像裸考的学生得靠偷窥邻桌才能活命。

Elsa再次试图挑起话题：“早上做了什么？”

“就是……普通的工作。”Anna回应得敷衍。别提工作，她会露馅的！

Elsa似乎发现她的不情愿，就不再发起对话，两人愣愣地捧着自己的饮料，空气里只有轻轻的啜饮声和Anna在沙发上挪动的摩挲声。

Anna不安地瞪着地面，觉得极端不满。她和Elsa的关系似乎远非客套的来回对话这么简单，但Elsa又没对她做出亲密的举动。

对……她想要对Elsa做出亲密的举动，没错吧？

Anna这才想起早上Hans的那个亲吻，心情跌到谷底。

怎么，原来她没丢记忆前，是个有男友还单恋别人的渣女？

Anna气得牙痒痒。她现在跟Hans分手、追求Elsa，还来得及吗？

她的意思是……看看这些！这沙发是她最喜爱的深绿色，这甜度泡得恰到好处的热巧克力……连这环境都像是为她量身定制的！

“等等，什么？”

Anna盯着Elsa手里的热咖啡。

“你特意给我泡了热巧克力吗？”

Elsa僵了一下。

“是你以前吵着说喝不下咖啡，所以我才给你泡的热巧克力——”

“——Elsa？”一个念头冒出来，而它太过荒唐，连Anna自己都不敢相信。她看向Elsa，试探着问：“你有瞒着我什么事情吗？”

“……不。”Elsa深吸了一口气，胸部伴随着那个深深的呼吸一起一伏。“没有。”

她的反应太大了。

（三）

“我们俩是一见钟情！”

电视机里，热恋中的小情侣火急火燎地吼。

Anna叼着根薯条想了半天，囫囵吞下，说：“一见钟情都是看脸，最不靠谱了。”

Hans说：“我不觉得你这颜控说这话有说服力。”

“我是颜控？”Anna不满地自问。那她是对Elsa一见钟情吗？

不，不对，完全不对。一见钟情是见到第一眼就在脑子里放了颗原子弹“轰”地炸开，之后都是那爆炸的余波；但Anna对Elsa不是一见钟情，那是报时的钟声，咚——咚——咚，每一声都扯开回音，像羽毛在心尖尖上撩拨。它还是呼吸，自然而然的。她自然地想着Elsa，自然得像呼吸时会吸入氧气。

“Hans。”Anna郑重其事地，把他的手拉过来握着，“我们得分手。”

“什么？”Hans惊讶得尾音都哑了，“不——等等——什么——”

“我不能这样，我觉得很对不起你——”

“——不，等等。”Hans把手抽回来，手掌朝前立起：“等一等。我们不是情侣。”

Anna张嘴。

合上。

“噢。”

那你为什么要早上亲我的额头？——Anna想这么问，但怀疑这是她们一贯的相处模式，这样问会更显得她蠢。

“你今天真的不太对劲。”为了掩饰尴尬，Hans干咳两声，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Anna在位置上坐得端端正正，困惑地歪歪脑袋，“就是脑子有点迷糊。”

“要不要——”

“Hans，”Anna兀自打断他的关心，问道，“你有Elsa的资料吗？”

听到这个名字，Hans的脸色立刻变了。他皱着眉，嘟囔了一句：“Elsa。”

“对，Elsa。”Anna奇怪地看着他，“你认识她的吧？毕竟是病人。”

“呃……当然！当然。但是……我不知道我们有没有权限看病人的资料。”他用拳头抵着嘴，眼睛毫无道理地盯着餐桌，“我也不觉得Elsa的资料有什么好看的。”

“你不觉得她很特殊吗？”

Hans耸耸肩：“或许？但她是个病人……你明白的，”他做了个双引号的手势，“‘精神病人’。”

比起Elsa，倒是她自己这副魂不守舍的样子更像是精神有问题的家伙。Anna暗想，但没有说出来。

“你就告诉我档案室在哪儿吧。”

Anna没有进入的权限。

她站在档案室前，用手指弹了弹自己的卡，又从口袋里掏出她偷来的另一张，通过了。她心跳飞快。

为什么她要冒这种风险查看Elsa的资料？她或许确实疯了，病得不轻。

Anna快速找到Elsa的资料，但那几张纸刚捏到手里她就觉得不安：太薄了，就好像资料被人处理过。她翻开资料，里头的病症描述只有一行字，是一个Anna完全不知道的名词，她默背下来，继续往后翻，后头就只有普通的履历，规矩得像求职简历，毫无营养可言，连家庭情况都没有。直到一行字吸引了Anna：

“消除记忆药剂FRO-11发明者。”

（四）

次日，Anna奔向Elsa的病房，打开房门，脱口而出：

“FRO-11是什么？”

——理应如此。

可Anna的全盘计划在看见Elsa的第一眼就泄了气，那满怀的愤怒像气球被针扎破，带着尖锐的“嘶——”的响声，在屋子里转悠了一圈又一圈，最后懒洋洋地打Anna一巴掌，“啪”地掉在地上。

Anna垂头丧气，怎么都说不出来那句话。她只好揉着自己的衣角安慰自己：Elsa才不可能是让她失忆的元凶，这其中一定有什么事情她不知道。她不该这么火急火燎地冲上去问，会把Elsa吓到的。

“又——是你。”Elsa说。她试图让自己的语气尖锐起来，但似乎是犹犹豫豫地想到昨日Anna的落泪，说到一半匆匆拐了音调，竟破了音。她有些脸红，捂着嘴装模作样地咳嗽几声就不再发话。

Anna忍不住笑了，怨气又消解了大半。她喜欢看见这位雪精灵似的美人在她面前慌张的样子。Elsa或许很适合做出冷酷的表情，但那冰做的面具碎裂开来时，里头藏着的东西才最可爱。像裹成一团的刺猬，露出里面肉肉的小脚。这样的女性怎么可能会对她做出过分的事情？

“又是我。”她回应。

Elsa盯着她轻车熟路地坐在那张深绿色沙发上，在原地冻住似的僵了一会儿，才泄了气，认命似的给她准备热巧克力：“今天也很闲？”

听着她那奇奇怪怪的语调，Anna有些心虚，唯恐被对方发现自己偷偷和Hans换了工作，才能今天也跑到A区来找她。她没回应，低着头玩着自己手指，一遍又一遍，才鼓起勇气小心翼翼地找了个切入点：“Elsa，为什么你被关在这儿啊？”

“被关？”Elsa的语气淡淡的，“这是病院，我当然是为了治疗才在这儿。”

“你看起来很正常啊。你得的是什么病？”

Anna话刚说完就开始后悔。她是医护人员，病症都在本子上写着呢，她在这儿问个什么劲？

但Elsa没有反问她，只是敷衍道：“没什么可说的。”

“呃，你关在这儿，真的不是因为……”Anna握着拳头，“被人迫害……什么的吗？”

Elsa递给她热巧克力的手短暂地停了停：“你电视剧看多了。”

“我不那么觉得。”Anna接过杯子，摆在一旁，以防自己等一下情绪太激动把它碰倒。她若无其事地耸耸肩，试图语气平淡地说出来：“你看，你发明了FRO-11……这么厉害的东西呢。”

Elsa没说话，盯着她看了一会儿。

呃，这个反应过分平淡了。Anna感到失望，于是深吸了一口气，哆嗦着继续说：

“我失忆了。”

她抬头看向Elsa，对方终于多眨了两下眼睛。“你觉得那是我的药的原因？”

“还能是别的吗？”

“……好吧。”Elsa叹气，坐下来，问道：“你大概失忆了多久，能回忆起来吗？”

终于步入正轨了！Anna精神一振。她此前对自己的东西调查过不少，能得出个大概的结论：“三年左右。”

“那么就不是我的药。”

“什么？”

“FRO-11最多能消除两个月的记忆。”

“或、或许可以叠加？你看，一口气用很多……”

Elsa表情淡漠，却分外端正地坐着，像个工作面试者：“如果当真那么方便，我们研究人员也不用那么辛苦了。”

“或许一口气用很多，就会对更远的过去的记忆造成影响呢？”

“是的，确实有影响，但不会消解得很彻底。”Elsa顿了顿，忽然想起来似的，又问道：“你那三年的记忆，一点都没有吗？”

“……没有。”Anna挫败道。她想了想，补充道：“但我更久远的记忆也很模糊！这副作用和你说的FRO-11的副作用是一样的！”

“类似的药物都会有这种副作用吧？”

Anna颓唐地往后一靠，抱着双腿，脸埋进手心。她刚刚以为自己抓到了那根线，如今线索又断了，那种空虚无助的感觉再次浮上心头。

天啊，她又想哭了。Elsa会不会觉得她很没用啊？

发现她的沮丧，Elsa沉默片刻，竟走过去摸了摸Anna的头。她顺着Anna的头发一下下地抚摸，最后那下顺着披散的头发一路抚至发梢，冰凉的手指穿过头发，擦过Anna的耳朵。

Elsa触电似的把手缩回来，局促地安慰道：“你会没事的。”

但Anna下意识地握住Elsa缩回来的手，后者只挣扎了一下就放弃了，任由她握着。

Anna盯着她们交叠的手，心想：这和她想象中的触感一样。略显冰凉的手，却能给她的内心带来暖意。那如果她……

“Anna！”

直到Elsa惊呼出声，Anna才反应过来，她刚刚俯身吻了Elsa的手背。

“对、对不起！”Anna跳起来，手足无措地站在Elsa对面，窘迫感催促她逃跑，但某种情绪却把她的双脚牢牢定在原地。她一只手捂着通红的脸，偷偷地抬眼看对面同样满脸通红的Elsa。

“Elsa……在我失忆之前，我们是什么关系？”

Elsa没说话。

Anna干巴巴地笑了笑：“嗯，你看，我就是为了确认一下自己不是自作多情的性骚扰色狼——”

“——你不是自作多——呃！”Elsa立刻反驳，这才意识到自己的失言，“我、我是说……”

Anna踏前一步，说话的声音轻柔得不可思议：“Elsa，我们是情侣吗？”

Elsa后退一步。她抱着自己，不知为何，恐惧地耸起双肩：“Anna……别……”

“有人在威胁你，有人把你关在这儿的，对不对？”Anna一直往前走，直到Elsa退无可退，她就强硬地掰开Elsa紧紧抱着自己的双手，握在手里，“我会有办法的，我们会有办法的……我们一起解决这个问题，好吗？”

这句话像个开关，或是根刺，激得Elsa深吸了一口气，闭上眼、摇摇头，突然掉下眼泪：

“你总是这么说。”

Anna心一跳。

这才对……这才对！

她一定是忘了一位很重要的人，才会觉得心空了一整块。现在她要找回来了。

“我们一起离开这儿。”她说，攥着Elsa的手，唯恐她刚刚找到的唯一又要从她身边溜走。

“不……”但Elsa更强硬地把她的手抽回来，往旁边挪了一步，“我们不行。”

“为什么？我们可以一起——”

“——就是，不行。”她咬着牙说，转身背对Anna，“我属于这里。”

“你怎么会属于一个病院？Elsa——”

Elsa摇摇头，打断她：“我只适合这里，被囚禁。”

她往前走了一步，倚着那深绿色的沙发，手在其上摸了又摸，才鼓起勇气转头看向Anna，紧皱着眉头：

“而你，Anna，你应该去往光明未来。”

（五）

“我很担心你。”

收到Hans短信的时候是深夜，Anna正背着她准备好的行李，在Elsa的病房门口蹑手蹑脚。看到这几个字时，她手一抖，差点把手机丢出去。

她心虚到立刻回复：“怎么了？我很好呀。”

像看透她内心似的，Hans下一条短信跳出来：“那Elsa是怎么回事？”

Anna挺直腰板，四下张望，确认Hans真的没有跟踪她：“Elsa怎么了？我之前只是随口问问而已，你不要想太多了。”

“别当我不知道。”

就在Anna思索该怎么回复时，下一条短信跳出来：

“Elsa不是好人。”

这句话太突兀，Anna火气一下子上来了：“你又知道了？她只是个被关在病房里的囚犯而已！”

“我就是知道。你不要被她骗了。你们两个性格差异如此之大，本不该有任何交集。”

Anna盘腿坐在地上，瞪着手机屏幕。交集，交集是什么意思？他难道知道了？

似乎是下定了决心，接下来的短信一条紧跟着一条地跳出来：

“我不想看着你就这样下去。”

“之前我不是说我们不是恋人吗？”

“虽然我们确实不是……”

“但我想的。”

“我想要保护你。”

“那天早上我很害怕，你眼睛都哭肿了，你说你是看电影看的。”

“我知道不是。”

“我知道你一直觉得很空虚。”

“还记得我对你说过的话吗？”

“You always have me.”

Anna捂住脸。

天啊，她就应该假装她已经睡下了。这下叫她怎么回复？“哈哈哈，真是抱歉，我已经准备好银行卡和各项东西要救Elsa出来啦，谢谢，你是个好人，咱们有缘再见”？

就在她搜肠刮肚地试图整理语言，体贴地拒绝Hans的时候，Elsa的病房传出声响，吸引她凑上前听。

Elsa似乎在打电话。

呃，这么说起来，Elsa本人不像个病人，病房配置也不像个病人。到底是什么人把她关在这里，又给她相当自由的空间呢？是抓住了她什么把柄吗？

Anna胡思乱想，理不出头绪。

但现下由不得犹豫了。

她掏出钥匙，打开门。

正在打电话的Elsa吓了一跳，她转过身，顺势挂断电话。

Anna一愣：“呃，抱歉……就这么挂断没关系吗？”

“……已经处理好了。你来这里干什么？”

“来找你啊。”Anna晃晃她整理好的小包：“我们离开这儿。”

“我说过，我不会跟你走的。”

“哼。”Anna掏出她备好的镇定剂，耸耸肩，“那我可能要暴力一点了。”

Elsa眯起眼睛，毫不害怕：“认真的吗？不顾我的个人意愿？”

“如果你当真想留在这儿，我当然不会逼迫你。”Anna把手里的东西放到一旁，走上前，把Elsa的双手捧起来，认真地盯着她的眼睛，“但你的表情很清楚地告诉我，你不属于这儿。”

Elsa打了个颤，被握住的双手没有收回。

Anna只犹豫了片刻，就决定倾身上前，献上一个吻。

那吻最初只是蜻蜓点水，最后却一发不可收拾。Elsa颤抖着不肯给予回应，但也没有拒绝，像温顺的小白兔，一只手捏着Anna的衣服一角，只一角，却捏得用力，好像在试图借那一个衣角，把Anna整个人拉进她的怀抱。Anna顺着她拉，两人相拥着跌跌撞撞，倒进床上。Anna抚摸Elsa脸颊的手一路下抚，试图解开她的病服扣子，但那扣子又多又小，而欲望正在Anna的下腹熊熊燃烧。她“呃”地嘟囔一声，一把衣服扯开。

“啊！”Elsa轻呼一声，原本紧闭着的双眼终于睁开，里头满是欲望，像冰天雪地里燃起篝火，灼热得烫人。她叹了一口气，放弃了。

Elsa近乎粗暴地把原先站在床边的Anna拉上床，脱掉Anna的衣服。她那有些长长的指甲划过Anna的侧腹，激得Anna打了个哆嗦。

“啊……抱歉……”

Anna笑眯眯地凑上前去，轻轻地咬了咬Elsa的下唇。“不要道歉。”

平日的Elsa冷得像个禁欲派，但Anna老觉得她只是将自己内心那团热烈得吓人的火藏进了厚厚的冰层里。火有多热烈，冰层就有多厚。

反过来也是……冰层有多厚……

火就有多烈。

Elsa不知何时占据了主动位，动作急切也温柔，像奶猫终于露出她的利爪尖牙，揭示她天生的捕食者身份，动作又快又……准。

这才多久？Anna抓狂地迎来她的第二次高潮，喘着气把Elsa推开一点：“等、等一下……太快了……”

奶猫被Anna捂着嘴，眯起眼睛，浅蓝色的眼里透着小恶魔的狡黠：“你以前可没那么弱。”

该死，她是这种人来着？Anna咽了口口水，兴奋得眼睛发亮。有记忆就是这点好，但愿她这个失忆者能靠身体记忆能让面前这猫咪欲仙欲死。她翻了个身，将Elsa压在身下，诱惑似的俯身舔舔Elsa沾了体液的手指：“给我个机会？”

不知为何，Elsa最初有些抗拒，但很快在Anna的进攻下败下阵来。

Anna也就明白了她为何抗拒。

凶狠的小猫对爱人露出她为弱点的肚子，坚冰在舌尖和手指下融化，沉睡已久的委屈和痛苦化为泪水。与Anna肆意绽放的呻吟不同，她的呻吟压抑又悲伤，伴随情欲而来的还有已逝过往的回忆，她在Anna的动作下把盔甲褪了个干净，露出里头伤痕累累的心脏。

她的啜泣声揪着Anna的心，原本孩子气的争高下式进攻化为缓缓溪流，她轻轻地吻着她，像捧着一件易碎的瓷器。

“Elsa，Elsa……”她呼唤她的名字，亲吻她，一下又一下，热烈得像是要弥补她失去的记忆里的一切吻。而那名字和身体都像个毒药，叫Anna心甘情愿溺死于温暖的大海。

她忽然想起来，她还没听到Elsa亲口承认她们的关系。

“告诉我，Elsa，在我失去记忆之前，我们是什么关系？”

“呜……”

“Elsa。”Anna嘟嘟嘴，手上动作加快了些，成功引起对方哀哀的叫唤。“是恋人吗？”

“是……是。”Elsa紧紧抓着Anna的手臂，像快淹死的人抓着汪洋里的一块浮木。她呢喃着。“三年的……”Elsa哽咽得说不出话来，低下头，把脸埋进Anna的颈间，不知道是因为情欲哭，还是因为她说的那个数字哭：

“三年……三年啊。”

（六）

Anna穿好衣服，困惑地看着眼前这位出奇冷静的女性。

她昨晚做完就说要一起离开，但Elsa把她死死拉住，像撒娇的孩子，用放软的声音叫她睡觉。

“我们会被发现的，这次不跑可能就来不及了！”

“不会的。”她只是这么说。

“Elsa？”Anna试探着问，“你接下来要怎么办？”

Elsa沉默着不回应，直到敲门声响起，跟着是门把转动。

Anna的心提到了嗓子眼儿：“Elsa——”

但对方站在原地一动不动，专注地看着大门……

……Hans怒气冲冲地走了进来。

“Hans！”Anna松了口气，全然忘了她昨晚还没回应Hans的告白，快步上前：“是你真是太好了！快点，你帮帮我……”

Hans推开她，目光从进门就没从Elsa身上挪开过。他恶狠狠地说：“是你说的，‘做好人就得做彻底’，现在我就做给你看看。”

Elsa没说话，看着Hans把手里抓着的一张纸给了Anna。

那是Elsa的家庭情况表。

“Hans？”Anna不知所措，“这是什么？”

男人的声音低沉：“你看看家人那块。”

她困惑地一路看下去。父亲是Agnarr，母亲是Iduna，于十六年前离婚，姐姐由父亲抚养，妹妹由母亲……等等，为什么这两个名字那么耳熟？虽然记忆已经模糊，但她记得，她的父母也……

——妹妹叫做Anna。

Anna觉得自己全身血液都被冰冻住了。

Elsa终于开口：“你要怎么做？”

“……怎么做？”Anna艰难地试图让自己一片空白的大脑运转起来，感到一阵阵地反胃。她跟自己的姐姐上床了？那她能怎么做？“我们是姐妹……”

她抬起头，试图看向Elsa，嘴里像含着沙，喉咙里带着血腥味：“我们不能相爱……但、但没关系！既然你是我……我的，姐姐……那我就更该带你走了——”

“你还是觉得Elsa是受害者？”Hans不可思议地说，“你才是那个受害者！”

……什么？

“Elsa像病人吗？你为什么失去记忆的同时还有不需要专业知识的工作做？为什么你找不到可供你回忆的任何记录？你觉得你是不喜欢拍照的那种人吗，Anna？她一直押着你，让你爱上她，等到你发现你们俩是姐妹，就用FRO-11把你这段时间的记忆全消灭，让你再一无所知地爱上她！”

“不，这不可能！”Anna颤抖着，“那个药只有一两个月的效果……”

“你还不明白吗？所以你在这三年间经历了几十个失忆啊！”

几十个……？

每次发现她们是姐妹后，都被迫失忆一次……如此经历了几十次吗？

“Elsa……？”Anna绝望地看向对方，“他说的是错的，对吧？”

Elsa站在那儿。她身上好像结了层冰霜，浑身都散发出寒意。

“Hans是对的。”

她说，没有看Anna。

Anna毛骨悚然。“三年……你用这种方法囚禁了我三年？我有自己的生活啊！”

“是啊。”Elsa终于抬头了。她面无表情，看不出她的任何情绪：“三年。”

Anna冒了一身的汗，双腿打颤，几乎站不住了。原来她才是那个失去自由的囚犯？

她怎么可以让自己困在这儿？

“我不能再这样过下去了。”

“那就离开。”

出乎意料的是，Elsa这样回答她。她愣愣地看向Elsa，后者依旧面无表情。

“那个抽屉里银行卡的钱足够你挥霍两三年，密码是你的生日。”Elsa说，“拿走，离开吧。”

（七）

前一夜。

“但我想的。”

“我想要保护你。”

Elsa皱着眉，看着自己的手机上显示出Hans一条条发给Anna的短信，有点犯恶心。

太过了。她或许不该让Hans这样放肆，从最开始，他闯进刚刚苏醒的Anna的房间，对她说出“you always have me”时，就该警告他。

他想要做什么？让Anna爱上他，然后解除这诅咒吗？这是个好方法，但他退缩了，在Anna向他提出分手的时候。或许他是想当那个英雄，却又考虑到他身上带着的窃听器，那头连着Elsa，他的雇主。

“我知道你一直觉得很空虚。”

“还记得我对你说过的话吗？”

“You always have me.”

当Elsa看到最后一条短信时，不再等待，拨通了Hans。

“你被解雇了。”她宣布。

“什么？”Hans很快反应过来，“你监视了我的手机？我可以告你！”

“鉴于你这半年来都乐意收下巨额工资干这种违法的活……你告告看。”

Hans在电话那头深吸了口气，没说话。

“你想在收我钱的同时做英雄？愚蠢。做好人就得做彻底，否则你就只能是个失败者，明白吗？”

（八）

就是这儿了，她曾经的房子。

Anna站在门口，手里握着Hans偷来的钥匙。

他对她道歉，说他真的想过拯救她。但他最后拿着那张纸冲进来说什么“好人”的时候，究竟是当真想做个拯救Anna的英雄，还是说只是丢了工作的泄愤？

Anna摇摇头，把这些乱七八糟的想法抛在脑后，打开了房门。

无论如何，她都很感谢Hans愿意把这串钥匙偷来给她。这次可是无偿的。

房间显然被Elsa定期整理，没积什么灰尘。家具以方便整理的方式摆放，导致房间没有任何生活气息。各式各样的资料堆满了空间，Anna只翻了几下就明白了：这是Anna她每一次失忆后的人生痕迹。纸质的本子被好好摆放，电子的资料就打印归档。

“发现一位大美女！”

半年前的推特，拍照的Anna在照片边上露出半个脑袋，做出了个夸张的“花痴”表情，指着不远处的一个背影。是Elsa。

两天后，她说：“我坠入爱河。”

两周后，她说：“我是个蠢货。”

推特在此中断。

一年前的推特，她有许多和Elsa的合照。一起吃冰淇淋、一起逛街、一起穿情侣服……她总是这么写：“我最亲爱的姐姐。”

最后一条推特说：“我是个变态。”

一年半前，她给自己的朋友发短信：“我好害怕，我的记忆一直回不来。”

“别担心，你可能是太紧张了，就更回忆不起来。”

“这不是重点，我觉得我失去了很重要的一个人，我非得找到那个人才行！”

两年前，她写纸质日记。她絮絮叨叨地抱怨：“妈的，这算什么事？我一觉醒来什么都记不得，然后我那十四年没见的姐姐突然出现在我身旁，告诉我这些都是她干的？我爱上她这么多次，我忘记了她这么多次？”

“我怎么会爱上我的姐姐？”

两年半前，她的日记从一开始的比划就一顿一顿，显然不是在正常状态下写的。

她写道：“我觉得我很不正常，我好像少了什么东西。”

一天后，她写：“我要去找Elsa，虽然她可能不认得我了。但我就是觉得找到她才能解决我的困惑。”

Anna翻看了一整天的资料。她坐在那儿，惊恐地意识到：无论她失忆后处于什么情况……她都会去找Elsa，然后爱上她。无数次地，重新爱上她。

囚犯寻找她的监狱，热切得如缺少心脏的人寻找她的归宿。

这不是一个可以解决的阴谋，这是一个无法逃离的诅咒。

（九）

三年前。

Elsa找到Anna的时候，两周前还明媚如阳光的女孩瘦得快要脱了相，深深黑眼圈在她眼底堆积，她抵着墙缩成一团，脸色苍白地抬头看向Elsa。

她好像明天就会奔向死神的怀抱。她会的。

“你说你要离开我，解放我们两个人。”Elsa咬着牙，忍着没哭出来，“这就是你的‘解放’？”

“对不起，Elsa。”Anna把脸埋进膝盖，抱着腿的手微微颤抖，“我真的在尝试……我不知道……我真的想要忘记你的……”

“那就忘记。”

“Elsa……我说过我做不到……”

Elsa抽出针筒：“手拿过来。”

“这是什么？”尽管这么问着，Anna还是乖乖把手伸向Elsa。

“爸爸妈妈离婚时就不该把我们拆散。”Elsa没有马上回答，而是握着Anna的手，低声说，“如果我们能一起生活十三年，就会更像对正常姐妹，而不是在十三年后，对对方一见钟情。”

“或许吧。”Anna扯了扯嘴角，“可惜没有如果。”

“会有的，Anna。这是可以让你失去过去一个月记忆的药。而我们刚好在一个月不到前相遇。”

Anna一愣，试图把手拉回来，但被Elsa牢牢扣住了。她颤抖着说：“不，不行，Elsa——”

“我不能看着你这样下去了。”Elsa摇摇头，坚决地说，“没有我你会过得更好。”

“别让我忘记你，求你，Elsa。”Anna哀求，几次试图把自己的手抽回来。但她太虚弱了，被Elsa牢牢地扣住，“我不能没有你……我不能再忍受那种心空了一块的感觉了。”

Elsa拉着妹妹的手，下定了决心。

她会永远在她附近，看着她的妹妹过完这一生……背负背德痛苦的只要她一个人就够了。

药剂注射入血管，她开口说道——

（十）

“Elsa女士，我们很感谢您对本院的贡献和提供的资金帮助……但很抱歉，毕竟这是破例行为，我们只能让您待到这周结束……”

“我明白了，谢谢你。”

Elsa往后一靠，闭上眼，感到疲倦。

她到底在做什么？她像荒漠里缺水的旅人，慌不择路，愿意抓住任何水源，哪怕那听起来荒诞不经。她最初只想彻底做一个“精神病人”，妄想能在病院里度过一生，但Anna在毫无计划的情况下闯入她的病房。Anna一次次地破坏她慌忙中制定的计划，她就一次次地重新修订。最后变成了这样……

如果她在Anna眼里是一个彻头彻尾的恶人，Anna是否可以不再爱上她？

“Elsa。”

她听到熟悉的声音呼唤她的名字，心头一颤，睁开眼。

Anna站在她面前，比三天前离开她时显得虚弱，但又比那几十次的状态好许多。她终于有一点成果了吗？

“怎么？”Elsa尽量让她的声音听起来冷酷。

“不……”Anna看着她，神情有些恍惚，“我就是想看看你。”她抿了抿嘴，就同她刚才突兀地过来一样，她现在突兀地说：“那我走了。”

Elsa没有拦她——她一句话都没说，就像三天前她努力掩盖的那样。她眼看着Anna一步步走远，这是她在那几十次尝试中未曾碰到的结果，心里困惑，不知道这是好是坏。

Anna终于可以下定决心离开她，好好过自己的生活了吗？所以，她从一开始就应该选择让自己当坏人，是吗？

Elsa思索着。

既然如此，为什么Anna敢毫无准备地闯入她的——至少在Anna眼里应当如此——基地？

她就不怕被抓起来，再次注射FRO-11吗？

Elsa站起身。

一个极端糟糕的念头在她脑海出现。

（十一）

她该找一把枪。足够轻巧、足够方便，就像电视里总演的那样，抵着太阳穴，食指用力，砰！

Anna反握着刀，刀尖抵着心口。

她的手从未颤抖得如此厉害，她的心脏砰砰直跳，每一下都剧烈得像是要撞出她的胸口。咚咚！咚咚！咚咚！她的心脏，她的双手，都在她耳边叫嚣：

我不想死！我不想死！我不想死！

Anna不停地下定决心，又不停地失败。到了后来，她汗流浃背，手心全是汗，几乎握不住刀把。她的衣服被献血染红。她往自己胸口刺了无数次，每一次都没有勇气刺到深处。刀刃刺入肉的疼痛在此刻被千倍万倍地放大。

对了，她应该选择往脖子上划刀。脖子要更嫩些。她真蠢，怎么会选择一个最难死的方法？

“我不想死。”

Anna呢喃出声，把刀刃水平，试图将它举至脖颈高度。但她的双手好像失去了力气，肌肉酸痛，连一把刀都举不起来。

……等等，她可以将刀刃在地上立起来，靠身体重力把刀刃送入身体。

Anna第无数次骂自己愚蠢，颤抖着俯身，握着刀刃，让刀在地面立起。

只要身体一松，躺下来，就可以……

“Anna。”

她的刀被人轻易地拿走了。

“不要。”对方哀求她。

Anna倾身伸手去夺，但浑身无力，反而跌进Elsa的怀抱里。

这个怀抱……Anna哆嗦着想，这个怀抱，这个她渴求已久的怀抱，果然拥有能让她痛哭出声的温暖。但她是没有权力拥有的。

Elsa亲了亲Anna的额头，摸索出针筒：“你会没事的。”

“不，Elsa，别试了。”Anna摇摇头，“没有办法的， 这是我的错。无论多少次，无论在什么情况下……我都会重新爱上你。我的死亡可以让我们都解脱。”

“我们会找到方法的。”Elsa毫不犹豫，将液体注入Anna的血管，“我们一起。”

Anna在Elsa怀里低声哭泣。

FRO-11的一个副作用会在注射之后短暂出现。

Elsa抱着她，闭上眼。

丧失记忆，就像将大脑年龄后推，向孩童靠拢。被注射者的理性被剥离，变得极端感性。

“我不想死。”Anna开口。

Elsa松了口气。“我知道。”

“我爱你。”

“嗯。我也爱你。”

“别离开我……答应我……就算我失忆了……”

Anna的手扣着她的手腕，虚弱无力，稍微用点力就可以挣脱。

她满可以痛痛快快地离开，不看，不听，等忠诚却道德感强烈的妹妹死于背德或空虚的地狱，她就解脱了。

但Elsa做不到。

总是这样。到了最后的时刻，这双手总是这样虚弱又绝望地握着她。

阳光穿过栏杆，在Elsa染血的白衬衫上投下道道亮光，像上帝赐予她亮色的黑白囚服。

Elsa下定决心。

她回握Anna的手，另一只手抚上对方的脸颊，亲吻她止不住哭泣的妹妹，说出她那说过几十遍的话语：

“You always have me.”

（全文完）


End file.
